Back in Those Familiar Arms
by shanemandy
Summary: Haleys getting used to nathan and jamie making dinner; but her and nate still havent discussed the real issues. When jamie leaves for the night will they finally talk? Will they finally fidn themselves back in those familiar arms? ONE SHOT REVIEW!


She sat there smiling, Just staring at the new change that had happened. The change that has brought things back to what it use to be.

Haley was happy again, she always was but, the past few months had brought new challenges for her to face and in those months she tried to protect her son and deep down, her heart. But now all that was over, the pain, the hurt, and the fear that it would never change; that he would never change.

Now looking back at her husband her smile grew. He no longer sported a beard, his face was now clear from any hair and his face structure stronger than ever. Along with his hair nicely trimmed, almost done to a close buzz. She closed her eyes thanking god, praying that this wasn't just a dream, that all of this was real.

"Momma?" Quickly opening her eyes she was met with two blue pebble sized eyes. She recollected herself as she stared at her son. Haley gave him a smile as she brushed her bangs swiftly to the side. "What is it baby?"

Jamie looked at her in some what of a blank expression. "Nothing." He said matter factly, shrugging the question away and went back to his dinner. Before she could get lost in watching her son again she felt the familiar warmth of Nathan's hand upon hers. Haley jerked slightly as she turned to him. She gave a gentle smile to the man she had fallen in love with. She slightly blushed as Nathan began stroking her hand with his thumb, she turned away slowly.

"You okay?" Nathan asked as Haley's eyes slowly drifted downward. Keeping her eyes closed she grinned letting out a small laugh. "I'm fine, just taking it all in."

Nathan felt himself grin in response to her comment; he had made it rough for his family, especially Haley, these past few months. Though he should've changed it a long time ago, he was glad that he was now.

Interrupting his thoughts, the door bell chimed throughout the house. Startling Haley, she jumped as she turned to the door. "I got it."

"No hales sit, I-"Nathan objected as he got up but was quickly beaten as Haley jumped from her chair. She jogged to the door looking back once to give Nathan a wink.

Opening the door Haley gave a warm smile. "What you doing here? Stalking me aren't you?" She asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Now is that anyway to treat a person, especially when they have gifts?" Haley laughed as Lucas held up three snicker bars. "Well, then that's different!" She quickly grabbed one of the snicker bars and stuck her tongue at Luke. Luke looked past Haley and heard Jamie and Nathan, and then brought his glance back to Haley.

"Sounds like things are still good."

Haley looked behind her, smiling as she heard her son and husband laugh. Looking back at Luke she walked out into the porch with him, closing the door gently.

"Ya, things are great." She stated as she walked to the porch pillar and sat on it, messing with her candy wrapper. Lost in her world, it took her a minute to realize that Lukes hands were on top of hers, seizing her hand movements. She slowly looked up. "Then what's wrong hales?"

She held his gaze before looking at the door. "It really is great, Luke. I can't remember the last time I was this happy these past few months." He gave her a smile, yet kept his mouth shut knowing she wasn't finished.

"But," she continued, her voice cracking as she quietly began tearing the candy wrapper for distraction. "But sometimes I feel like all this is too good to be true. That is I let myself believe that this is all real and that…" She trailed off, taking this as his cue; Luke came sloer and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I'm happy Luke, I am. But what if this happiness is only for now." She whispered into his chest.

"Haley you-" Yet Luke stopped midsentence when the front door opened and out walked Jamie with Nathan close behind. "Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shrieked as he let go of Nathan's hand and clung to Luke's leg. "Hey, what up Jamie?"

Not taking it as a question Jamie didn't answer and remained clinging to Luke's leg. "Hey Nate, how you feeling?" Luke asked as he slowly let go of Haley, who now had turned to the opposite direction, trying to hide the fact she had been crying; she began to wipe away the tears.

"Good. I'm walking like nothing…" Nathan answered, yet his attention was on Haley. Luke noticed his brothers gaze and took this as a cue.

"So guess what little man?"

"What?" Jamie asked as he lifted his head up.

Picking Jamie up he brought him face to face with him, Jamie giggled. "You and I are having a sleepover tonight!"

Jamie shrieked with joy as Haley looked up at Luke, then to Nate, who looked just surprised. "Uh, Luke did we plan this?" Nathan asked as Haley met his gaze.

"Actually, right now. Haley and I were talking about it, right hales?" Looking back at Luke, she saw his true intentions and gave a smile to thank him. "Ya." She whispered. Haley got up from the porch pillar and kissed Luke and Jamie on the cheeks. "I'll get his stuff."

"No its okay, he has a couple of his things at my place." Nodding quietly Haley raised her hand to Jamie's cheek. "Be good." She turned around and made her way back towards the door, passing Nathan quietly.

As Nathan heard the door click, he looked at Lucas. "So what were you guys really talking about, Luke?" Nathan asked as he stuffed his hands in his front pockets. Luke didn't answer; instead, he put down Jamie. "Go say bye to your dad."

Jamie ran to his dad. "Bye daddy, love you." Nathan smiled, kneeling down to kiss Jamie on the head. "I love you too jimmy jam." He said as he gently ruffled with his hair.

"We have to go." Luke said softly grabbing Jamie's hand.

"I'll walk you." Nate said sternly. Lucas nodded as the three of them walked in silence.

Opening the backseat door, Jamie jumped in followed by Nathan buckling him in.

"So?" Asked Nate as shut the door.

"Look nate it was nothing! Just something Haley had to get off her chest, that's all."

Nathan glanced into the car, watching Jamie play with his toy dinosaur. "If it was nothing why was she crying?" He asked bringing his attention back to Lucas.

Placing his hand behind his neck, Luke let out a sigh. "If you want to know talk to your wife. Instead of ignoring her problem or trying to guess what it is, ask her yourself."

Silence fell between the two, neither one speaking for sometime. Sensing the tension Luke cleared is throat. "I'll see you later little brother." Nathan stood in the driveway as he watched Luke drive off, and slowly make his way back to the house.

Haley was cleaning up the kitchen table as she heard the front door close. She turned her head to see Nathan walking to her.

"Hey." He greeted in a tone barely above a whisper.

She smiled. "Hey." After a moment of silence, she broke away from his stare and continued cleaning the table.

"You don't have to do that hales. " He said as he walked over. Not listening to his comment she continued cleaning, seeing that he wasn't being heard he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

As if his touch was like fire she jumped away from it, nearly dropping the plates she held. She immediately regretted it as she found the courage to look at Nathan and saw hurt in his eyes. Her stomach twisted at the pain she made him feel, yet slowly that guilt subsided when she remembered that similar look; she had that look for the past six months.

Haley could remember countless times when she would kiss, touch, or tell Nathan her want for him and be pushed away. Yes, that hurt that her husband was feeling now was hers to begin with.

Feeling a twinge of guilt still she quickly gave him a nervous smile. "No, its okay. It's the least I can do. I mean not even my mom made me dinner three weeks in a row."

She sighed when Nathan laughed at her humor. God she missed that smile, that laugh, she missed it all.

Suddenly she felt this imaginary force pull her towards Nathan. One that was vaguely familiar yet one she hadn't experienced in so long. Making her way towards Nathan she set down the dishes she was carrying and turned to face him, he said nothing but stare at her.

Haven't done this in months Haley felt this nervousness wash over her as she bit down on lower lip and keep her eyes on Nathan, moving from his eyes to his lips. She wanted to kiss him, but wasn't sure how Nathan felt.

As if answering her question, he licked his lips, almost daring her. Suddenly Haley jumped into Nathan's arms and pressed her lips onto his.

Caught of guard he jerked backwards, yet he didn't pull away, he wrapped Haley's lower body securely with his arms.

But as soon as it started it ended.

Haley pulled away; she backed away from Nathan but never lost eye contact. Before Nathan could react to what happened she was already climbing up the stairs.

Nathan walked into the bedroom not making a sound; he found Haley sitting on the edge of the bed, her back facing him.

"Haley."

She turned and said nothing as he walked over and took a seat on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry for that." She apologized as she adjusted her seating, facing him now.

He nodded silently. "For the kiss?" He asked, settling his gaze upon the ground in front of him.

Haley opened her mouth to say something, yet she couldn't get anything to come out. After a minute of no response Nathan let out a small chuckle, Haley could easily hear the pain in his voice. "Thought so."

"Nathan-"

Getting up from the bed he stood in front of her. "Don't Haley. Don't explain yourself; trust me I don't want to hear it. "He spat out as he headed for the door.

"Nathan don't!" Haley's voice sharp but pleading. She too was now off the bed, she took a step toward him. He watched her, waiting to see what her next move was. Haley let out a sigh of relief when Nathan walked back towards her.

He stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets, still unable to make eye contact with her; his eyes downcast to the ground.

"Nathan I kissed you because I wanted too!" She now had his attention, his piercing blue eyes met with her dark chocolate ones. "I've wanted to do that for months Nathan. Months! But every time I got close to you, you would push me away. You pushed me away every time Nathan, you know how that made me feel? I felt as if my husband didn't want me anymore, that I wasn't good enough!"

Nathan closed his eyes, feeling his heart break, as he saw tears begin to flood her eyes and glide down her cheeks.

"Haley-" She raised her hand and cut him off.

"For six months Nathan I stood by you, I held on to you for dear life! I prayed that you would turn things around; first for me but then I realized that would never happen so I prayed for Jamie and you." She swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat. "There were days were I hated coming home. I hated walking into a houses were I would get nothing but empty liquor bottles greeting me."

Pausing, she let out a shaky breath trying her best to compose herself. "But then that all changed, you changed and I'm so glad for that. Jamie and you have grown so close and you've improved so much, I'm so proud of you."

She looked up at him, doing her best not to start crying again. But as soon as she met contact with him she felt herself loose it. "I love you Nathan, god knows how much I love you but…"

Nathan waited in anticipation as Haley trailed off. She didn't continue right away, yet she took a seat back on the bed and stared off.

Soon Nathan followed. "But what?" he asked.

"But sometimes I have to convince myself that you love me too. I hope you do, I think you do…I don't know anymore." She let the last part out in a whisper followed by a grunt, almost out of defeat.

Nathan watched as she bit down on her lower lip as the tears spilled down her cheeks, as her body shook. He had causes this.

Not from today's events but for the last six months she had been holding it in. He had made her hate coming home and more important, he had made her doubt his love for her.

He couldn't look at her anymore; his eyes wandered the room for nothing particular but for the search of something. They landed on a picture of Haley and him, one that Lucas had taken back in high school. It was senior year and they went on a mini road trip to honey grove to save mouth, on the way there Haley and Nathan had fallen asleep in the backseat. Haley's head was rested on Nathan's shoulder as his was placed on top of her head.

He wish he wasn't such a screw up, he wish that he could take all the pain and heartbreak he ever causes Haley and make is disappear.

"Can I ask you something?" Haley's voice broke into his previous thoughts. "Of course." He replied.

She couldn't look at him when she asked, whatever his answer would be she knew it would break her heart.

"Have you done...do you like Carrie?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Nathan's mouth slowly opened as shock took over him. How could she think this? How could he _let_ her think this? Of course he didn't like Carrie or would ever do something with her.

He got up from where he was sitting on the bed and made his way in front of Haley, kneeling in front of her small, shaking body. He kneeled in front of her in silence for a moment, hesitating whether to touch her or not. Would that be okay?

He gently and carefully placed his hand on her knee, seizing her shaking for just a minute. But Haley still wouldn't look at him.

"Haley, look at me?" He asked, less of a question and more of a plead. But she still wouldn't bring those beautiful eyes he grew to adore to his. He pulled himself closer to her body, his hands now on her hips rubbing soothing circles on either side of them.

"Haley, please look at me?" This time he was met with her dark orbs, he felt himself smile but it quickly disappeared when he saw the tears spill over her eyelids.

"Of course I don't like Carrie! Never would I ever see something in her or do anything with her, I have you. That's all I need in this world, is you. And of course Jamie, but hales there is no one else, has been no one else, and never will be anyone else. I love you." He let out sternly, wanting her to know that he meant it and always will.

"I love you hales, and I always will." He raised his hand and cupped her cheek, rubbing the tear streaks away. "Always and forever." His heart fluttered when he saw a smile form upon her upturned lips. He gave her a matching smile, as he gently lifted himself up and placed a light kiss on her lips.

He pulled back slightly, brushing her lips against his. "Say it again." She whispered quietly. He looked up at her and without breaking contact said, "I love you hales, and I promise you that I will never stop. You are-"

Nathan was quickly cut off as Haley's lips crashed against his, he couldn't help but let out a groan into her mouth. Nathan pulled himself off the ground and forcefully pulled Haley off the edge of the bed, neither one minding the forcefulness. To them, it was long over due. She let out a gasp as Nathan broke away from her now red and swollen lips and immediately started to attack her neck. She bit down on her bottom lip trying to control the diversity of feelings she was going through.

"Nate." She breathed out, as he continued to aggressively nip at her sensitive spot. Nathan wasn't holding back, he knew what he was doing would leave a mark, a visible mark. He didn't care though, this was his wife and he made mistakes the past few months and was going to show her how sorry he was.

"God hales." He groaned against her skin as she began bucking her hips against his. She smiled at his response to her action. Nathan pulled away from her and noticed they both had the same gazing look in their eyes, and without breaking eye contact he began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Haley felt her breath get caught in her throat as Nathan left hot wet open mouth kisses as he unbutton each button.

Haley felt herself lose all connection with all her senses as Nathan continued with his menstruations. Nathan slowly pulled down her blouse as he automatically found himself taking a minute to look at her body. Her flat, toned stomach that seemed to look just as good as it felt. Nathan then moved his eyes to hers, as soon as they met Haley felt a small smirk take over her face.

"Hales, you sure?" He asked. Though Nathan wanted to make love to his wife more than anything he would never do it against her will.

Haley brought her hands that were rested on his lower torso and began to lift his shirt over his taunt muscles. Without breaking eye contact with her Nathan lifted his arms up as she lifted his shirt all the way and discarded the piece of clothing to the floor. Then without a word or sign of hesitation, Haley began to unbutton Nathan's pants, letting it fall to the floor with a clank. Then immediately after that she reached behind and unclasped her bra letting it slide off her shoulders to the floor between them. She let out a small giggle as she noticed Nathan's eyes wandering upon her body, moving in every direction possible. Taking a step towards him, closing that gap between them she lifted her head slightly up to look at Nathan.

"Does that answer you question?"

As if releasing a lion from its cage, Haley let out a shriek as Nathan pushed them both on the bed, their bodies bouncing slightly. As Nathan discarded the rest of their clothing Haley kissed a trail of butterfly kisses along Nathan's neck and along his collarbone. Nathan felt himself grow harder as Haley continued her trail of open mouth kisses but began to buck her hips aggressively against his already hard erection.

"I want you so bad hales." He whispered hoarsely. Haley moaned at his words and pulled away from his neck, looking up at him. "Show me." Haley swore she saw his eyes swirl into a shade darker than what they normally were. At her command he crushed his lips against hers, getting a moan from both of them.

Nathan wanted this to be slow and timid so they both can savor each other and what they missed. While the other part of Nathan wanted to be as rough and aggressive as both him and Haley wanted to be, but all he really wanted to do was to make love to his wife and show her that no matter what happens they still fit as perfect together as before.

Both needing a break of air, Nathan began leaving small butterfly kisses among her face. Haley bit down on her lip and arched her back, god she missed this. Nathan could sense her restlessness for reconnection and settled between her legs.

He slowly pushed inside of her releasing a loud moan from Haley; he looked at her face and saw her mouth opened slightly. "Does that hurt?"

Opening her eyes with some difficulty she shook her head. "God no." As to reassure him even more she brought Nathan's lips back to hers and began moving her hips with his.

They slowly moved together as one, re-exploring each other, and in a way forgiving one another.

It was the end to the pain and doubts of the last six months and the beginning of what they always knew and felt; it was the beginning of going back.


End file.
